iMiss Your Love
by light.in.life.is.you
Summary: It's a month since Sam and Freddie broke up. Can they last apart? Or will they make out in an underground carpark? Sam/Freddie


Sam and Freddie walked quickly through the mall, bickering.

'Why do you always do things like that Sam? Especially in front of girls? I mean c'mon,' he complained, rubbing his wrist where she pulled him.

'Ah quit whining, Church-Pants, I was just saving us both from sparkle central. I'm not tryna' sabotage your dating life.'

An awkward lull. Even though Sam and Freddie had broken up over a month ago, they hadn't really talked about it. At all. Sam wouldn't ever admit it, but part of the reason for that might have been that she still liked him a little bit. She turned this over in her mind now.

The first thing he'd said after they'd broken up was that he loved her. Stupid Fredwad, way to kick me when I'm down. She wondered what he was thinking. She felt his hand on her arm then and turned towards him, staring at his arm in disgust for effect. He frowned at her.

'Listen Sam, I know we broke up and I just want to say-'

_What is happening?_

'I'm really happy we're still friends, you know I still care about you-'

_Oh you nub stop talking._

A familiar feeling flooded through Sam's insides, tying her stomach in knots as it did.

'I know you don't have any feelings for me anymore-'

A punch to her scrunched insides,

'-and so I think this awkwardness between us is unnecessary.'

_Jerk, jerk, jerk-_

'I think of us now as like- brother and sister you know? And I-'

And what happened next seemed totally out of Sam's control, she just wanted to shut him up, but somehow her lips ended up on his startled ones. Just for a second, and he stopped talking alright, but then when her lips grazed his her intestines unknotted, and another familiar feeling seeped through her, warming her as it went. And then, without her command, her hands clasped his shirt at his chest, and moved into his hair, her body pressed itself close to his, both her lips gently devouring his bottom one, right there in the middle of the mall, with half of Seattle milling past.

He stood stock still for about twenty seconds, before tentativley placing his hands on her waist and kissing back. Sam responded, twisting her hands in his hair and breathing in, pulling her body impossibly closer to his. He snaked his arms fully around her middle and lifted her the few centimetres to his height. Sam broke first, and looked at him, wincing slightly. 'What the hell Sam?' Freddie breathed softly. She nodded and stepped down.

She kept nodding. Then she grabbed his hand and ran down the nearby escalators, into the underground car park. He didn't protest, and she ran all the way across until they reached an emergency door. She pushed it open and they stumbled into a pitch-black stairwell. Sam giggled and squinted at Freddie in the darkness. She leant back against the wall, and he the opposite one. Their heavy breathing added to the loaded silence.

And for a moment you could taste it in the air. Everything. The awkwardness, the fright, the anticipation, the rush, the joy, the confusion, the longing and surpressed feelings, the unease that used to precede some of their intimate moments caused by Sam' s slowness in opening up. The love, the lust, the need, the memories, the familiarity.

Freddie returned Sam's laugh, and the low, throaty sound sliced the tension like a warm knife. He stepped toward her, still hesitantly, but when their lips touched it was like their ties to the world were cut by that same knife.

Sam was floating, unable to feel anything, yet every nerve in her body was like a livewire. Freddie pressed her up and against the wall. She gasped at the pressure, but she twisted her hips into him in response as his hands quickly roamed her. Her head was swimming, but her body was hungry. She grabbed his tee, her hands exploring his chest as his tongue mapped out her mouth, as it always had.

_But it hadn't always felt this good?_

Sam wasn't sure. Of anything. Just his hands, as they travelled up and down her sides, over her ass, glancing between her legs every little while.  
Automatically, she began kissing his jaw, down to his neck, kissing, biting, sucking. None of it was enough. She moved back to his mouth. He pulled up her shirt, his hands slid under, rubbing her hips and waist, dipping into the back of her pants just a tiny bit. He buried his head into the crook of his neck and left searing kisses all the way down to her collarbones. Searing as in hot. Like really freaking hot. Sam didn't know what was so hot, her skin or his lips, or both, but wherever he kissed she felt warm for a few seconds afterward.

He sucked on her collarbone and her head rolled back. Sam ground her hips against his, and her hands moved to pull his shirt over his head. It got stuck. She laughed at him trying to pull the tee over his head.

_Nub._

He had manoevre himself to get it off, and Sam fell back gently to the floor, suddenly aware he had been suspending her the whole time. He wrestled for a moment more before pulling it off with a flourish, his face cracking into a wide smile. She drank him in for a second, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Staring at his strong chest and arms and abs, dipping smoothly into his dark jeans.

She approached him again, slowly this time, at planted a kiss on the right side of his chest, which slowly turned sucking and then nibbling, and she moved her hands up to biceps to grip them for support and they were off again, he hiked her up against the wall and their lips connected.

Sam felt something moving in her back pocket. She ignored it, but then realised it was her phone when she heard the ringing.

'What?' She breathed down the phone.

Freddie smiled at her, still holding her up. He ground his hips into her, and she gasped. He chuckled. She could hear someone, far away in her phone.

'Sam! Where are you? Why are you out of breath?' You sh-' Carly's ever-so-slightly panicked voice broke Sam from her reverie.

She pushed Freddie away and started to lie smoothly.

'Sorry Carls, I had to run to that Foreign Foods shop across town to get the new Australian FatCakes and then this hobo tried to steal them but I'm on my way back now.'

_The panting!_

'Uhm, I'm running as fast as I can, I know you worry.'

She smoothed down her hair, making assuring noises as Carly talked about her search for Sam in the last half-hour.

Sam pushed on the door but it was locked. She tried again, no use. She looked at Freddie frantically who pointed up the stairs, now dressed.

'Okay I gotta go Carls.' Sam cut her off mid-rant, and ran up the stairs, out the first door at the top, and into a loading bay, she didn't stop running still until she came out by the edge of the mall.

'Bye Sam!' She heard Freddie shout sarcastically from behind her.

_Of course with Frednub there has to be strings attached._

But she didn't look back, she just kept running all the eleven blocks back to Carly's house. On the way, she wondered was she running to get to Carly, or to get away from Freddie. The thought made her run faster, though she couldn't find an answer. She stopped at Carlys, and slid onto the floor, suddenly how tired she was, how tired she had been from keeping everything in for the past month. She put her head in her hands, her blonde curls cascading down to hide her face from view.

A while later, she wasn't sure how long, she stood up and brushed herself off, and turned the handle on the Shay's door.

'Hey,' came a voice softly behind her.

She turned,knowing already who it was.

_Here we go._

'Listen, Freddie, about to-' Sam jumped as the door she was holding flew open.

'Oh! There you are,' Carly said, surprised. 'C'mon, bacon and Girly Cow marathon,' she said, taking Sam's hand and leading her inside, maybe thinking she was doing Sam a favor by pulling her away from Freddie.

Maybe she was.


End file.
